superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash: Blood Legacy
A/N: This story takes place in the CW Tv show the Flash though there are elements taken from the comics and the show, other CW shows will be in the story and as such, I do not claim ownership over them. Same goes for the comic elements. Primary Characters * Astern J. Thawne (Lethargy) * Laura W. Allen (Impulse) Story Start Chapter 1 New Demons The air hummed the vibrations of a speedster the only noise in the dark alley, lying on the ground 6 men lay dead, their bodies are broken and shattered, their blood pooling around them and the only man still alive being held by his throat. A man, no a demon grips him holding him above the ground, in the eye sockets of this monster sat 2 twin crimson eyes, there was no mercy in them, no love, no kindness, no rage, no good, just cold simmering Apathy. SNAP, another body hit the ground, another corpse added to its kill count, another nameless face that was of no use to it. A whoosh of air, a flash of crimson, a crackle of electricity, and it was gone, to whatever infernal domain it came from, sated until its next hunt. 8 Hours Later "Ms. Allen, I see your late again," Captain Quill said cooly, Laura embarrassed stuttered her reply "S-Sorry C-Ch-Cheif" before promptly getting to work, earning a shake of the head from the man, Laura smiled apologetically before getting to work, there were 7 bodies in the alley, all of them had multiple broken bones which seem to suggest that they were killed slowly, she shivered to herself, she checked around for evidence of who or what did it, she checked closer and noticed something off-putting, "Cap. come see this" she yelled at, Quill came over "What's up" he said following her gaze to the fallen thug, she pointed at the irregularity of the neck, "His neck was snapped" she deadpanned, Quill gave her an 'Elaborate' look, "There are no gunshots, no drawn weapons, no nothing, whatever happened it happened so fast that they couldn't defend themselves" she said worry in her gut, Quill seemed to understand what she was implying "Metahuman?" said questioningly, Laura nodded affirmatively, Quill nodded before saying "I'll call in the MTF" Laura nodded absent-mindedly before whispering "And I'll get the Flash" so low no one heard her. XXX A Flash of yellow and a whoosh of air came through the cortex, Laura warmly called out "Hey Guys!" which resulted in a chorus of similarly phrased responses along the lines of 'Hey' 'Hey Girl' 'Hey Hun.' her father, however, had a contemplative look on his face, she knew what that meant, "So you heard about the alley incident" she asked her father who nodded in response, "Yeah, I heard, I had Cisco had a ping on his scanners in the city for Tachyons and it went off" Lauren froze, 'Tachyons' that meant 'Speedster' she looked at her father who nodded sagely "A speedster" she murmured to herself, this caught everyone's attention, Iris asked "What happened at the alley and what does it have to do with a speedster" Iris question seemed to share the general curiosity of the assembly, Barry motioned for Cisco to explain, "My satellites picked up Tachyons in the city last night around 2 a.m," but before he could continue Laura interuppted "And I'm guessing that's the same ping originated from the alley I was at this morning because 7 men were murdered before they could even fight back even though they were all armed" she looked at Cisco who nodded in agreement before Barry interjected "But it gets worse," Iris asked "How can it get worse?" she said sarcasitclly "The Tachyons were of the negative sort" he deadpanned and instantly the atmosphere cooled and Caitlin whispered "Thawne" and at that Joe yelled irately "How? HOW DOES HE KEEP STAYING ALIVE?" he yelled annoyed, Thawne had pretended to be their friend, manipulated them, caused Iris fiancee to kill himself, killed various friends over the years, and now when they had thought they had finally imprisoned him in the speed force it comes out he's back and already killing people again, Barry, however, is calm, unnervingly so, his daughter notices and acts "It isn't Thawne is it?" she asks and her father looks in her eyes and responds "It's not" and this silences everyone, Joe asks "Then, Who?" Barry held his head down before responding "I don't know" this was bad, a speedster who's killing people, and has the negative speed force, Laura worriedly asks "If this negative speedster is killing people we need to stop him" and all around the spark of determination is burning bright in Team Flash, Barry smiles at his daughters ability to inspire hope in others, it reminded him of his early days back when Oliver was still alive, a mournful expression crossed Barry's face 'I need to check on Felicity make sure she's alright' he thought to himself before he returned himself to the team to start thinking up ways to defeat this new speedster... A/N: Alright this is my 3rd fanfic and I'm getting better but I'm not the greatest yet, well I know you guys are wondering where I'm going with this one, well you'll find out soon enough. (HEHEHE) Chapter 2 Legacy ' : As is customary for speedsters a whoosh of air sounded in what appeared to be a lab, a flash of crimson later and a man in a yellow and black suit stood in the middle of the lab, fluidly he made his way over to the empty mannequin in front of him and in a flash of crimson electricity the yellow-black suit was on the stand and the man within was wearing black cargo pants, as the man gazed over his laboratory checking over every one of his tools and projects, after satisfying himself the monster made his way upstairs, as he opened the door and walked into the kitchen he looked at the fridge door that still had pictures of him and his mother on it, he stared at it, his eyes glazed over and tears flowed from his eyes, his mother is dead and he can do nothing about it, he remembered the day she died, she had told him she loved him and she always would, and then her heart stopped and just like that the kindest most loving woman he knew ceased to be, he wiped away his tears, he could do nothing to bring her back in this timeline but he could still see her in another, he had read through everything his father had written on the Negative Speed Force and the Timeline, how to manipulate it, how to escape it, his father had given him this at least and for that he would be grateful. : Shaking off his depression he grabbed a bottle of Sprite and made his way to the couch, as he turned it on the headline on the news said: ''Meta-Human Killer? "Yes, the CCPD has refused to comment on the matter but from reliable sources, we've managed to find out that ''7 men were killed here by what seems to be Meta-Human powers" ''as the news-anchor went on the man just smiled, he knew this would catch the attention of the Flash, after-all how wouldn't it, a Metahuman Killer, no the other speedsters were going to be on him and he was prepared. : : Capping his drink and opening his super-computer he began looking at his stocks, smiling when he saw the number of dividends he was getting from his investments he closed the computer and called out loud "Jeor, continue to monitor and change my investments in the market that result in the highest amount of profit for me" the AI responded robotically "It will be done Astern" and he smiled, stretching Astern flashed himself down to the laboratory and continued his research on Tachyons, he thought back to when he had created his ''Flash Ring ''he smiled at the name, his ring was so different it could hardly be called that anymore, he had made a pocket dimension for his ring and connected the 2 allowing him to store whatever he wished in it, he then made a Tachyon Generator and put it inside the subspace, this generator after activation would produce massive amounts of Tachyons which would enhance his speed while he wore the ring, once he put it on and activated the ring it had unforeseen consequences, instead of simply radiating out of the ring as planned (He put tech in the ring so the Tachyons couldn't be traced) it sent pure Tachyons through his bloodstream, his speed got a massive boost and his body mutated on a basic level, what the effects of the mutation are and what that could mean for him, he didn't know, so he studies it, Astern looked at a holographic display of his dna, as it displayed like normal speedsters he had darkmatter in his dna but as usual for Negative Speed-Force users he also had Negative Tachyons but now it seemed his body was not only producing the Negative Tachyons but the Positive Tachyons as well, they seemed to be feeding off of each other making a feedback loop that was constantly increasing his speed, when he studied the dna further it seemed that if put the ring back on it would increase the power of the feedback loop, Astern smiled coldly, '''I'm getting faster' ''he thought to himself, he continued to look over the scan, it appeared that if his body couldn't handle the power it would adapt accordingly to house his power or simply release it into his enviroment in the form of either kinetic energy or electricty. Astern laughed at the information displayed before him, he was going to need to test out his newfound power. : ''XXX'' ''Midnight, Central City'' : A red streak blasted through the city so fast no one saw it, no one heard it, no one noticed it, and this streak this thing that ran through the city undetected and unrestrained, this soulless runner crackled about as it came to a stop upon a skyscraper above the night city, twin crimson eyes look down over the city, malice in their every move, a cruel vibrating voice speaks out into the thrum of the sleeping city "'''So it begins" with a crackle of red electricity the monster is gone, its hunt begun. : In an alley, in the seedier side of Central City, a woman screams as she's dragged to the wall and her clothes ripped apart, the 2 thugs around her smile and cackle their intent visible on their forms, but the woman doesn't freeze in fear she fights and struggles with everything she has, biting, kicking, shoving, until she's out of strength, the 2 men smile toothily at this "Finally outta fight sugah" he says mockingly, she glares at the man and spits in his eye, he reels back in disgust before he's taken with anger and strikes her in the eye, she hits the pavement with a thud a crack, her wrist is broken and a black eye is already swelling where the man hit her, the other thug grabs her and raises her back to her feet ruffly and tries to rip her clothes off but she struggles again but now without vigor as her strength is depleted, as she closes her eyes in indignant defeat, but as she waits she feels nothing, and then she hears 2 quick snaps and in sync thuds on the ground, as she looks at the ground she sees the 2 men dead, their necks snapped she looks in shock before looking up to see an empty street so she grabbed her belongings and dashed out the alley while calling her brother, Jay Quill, Captain of CCPD. XXX : Astern ran through the streets of Central City, smiling under his cold mask, he knew Moira Quill from his high school years, she loved reporting and it came as no surprise to anyone when she became a Reporter for the CCC or Central City Citizen, but now she would be going to Iris West-Allen, the woman who worked oh so close with the Flash, if he didn't know any better he'd think the 2 were married (LoL). Regardless this would reach the ears of the Flash and his partner or is it, sidekick, he never bothered with the younger one, his grudge is with the elder, now all he would have to do is wait. : A/N: So that was chapter 2, a little longer than the first but we're getting there, next chapter I think I'll have the first fight between Astern and Laura and I promise it will be brutal. (HEHE) Chapter 3 Our Legacy is to Fight : Laura was looking over the evidence from the Alley Incident, she had discovered that some of the men had ruptured hearts, the kicker, however, was there had been no cuts on the men like the Reverse-Flashes kills, Laura shuddered at the thought of the New Reverse-Flash, Cisco hadn't come up with a name yet according to him "I need to see him first then name him," Laura huffed, she had a bad feeling about the whole thing, someone at there with speedster powers like the ones of the man who killed her grandmother, it was just off-putting, as she pulled away from her work she turned on the tv in far corner of her office, what she saw caught her attention : Allia, Bushman,: This is Allia Bushman from CCC News, we're reporting from Downtown Central City where there is an armed robbery going on, the-" ''Laura didn't wait for the News-Anchor to finish before she suited up and sped off, she needed a stress reliver, what better than some robbers, once she arrived she saw that her father had already taken care of everything, she visibly sighed in annoyance earning her a smirk from her father, she returned it and sped off to get back to work, as she ran she was suddenly hit from the side, the momentum sending her flying into a brick wall, stunned Laura looked up to see a monster, a man in a black and yellow suit with red highlights, 2 crimson eyes stared into her own, and a cold death-rattle rasped from his mouth,' the sound sent a chill down her spine, she pulled herself out of the wall she had been implanted into, she called out "WHO ARE YOU" and the monster as if taking a moment to think replied in a rattle-like voice '"Your Reverse" '''Laura shivered, she heard that line before in the Archives, the person who said that was "Eobard Thawne" she said out loud, '"I assure you Impulse," 'it said void of all emotion '"I am not the Reverse-Flash" 'pausing briefly '"I am so much worse" 'and as if on cue his cold red eyes exploded with energy and burst forward, caught off guard Laura was unable to put up a defense, in a flash of red he was on her, every hit precise, every hit filled with malice with intent to harm, and finally every hit aimed to maim, and maim it did, with a precise swing to the chest a sickening CRACK could be heard and Laura collapsed on the ground, her spine broken like her fathers before her at the hands of Zoom, layed out on the ground Laura groaned in pain, blinking between consiousness she was unable to stop it from removing her mask, and once he did the panicked cries of Caitlin Snow and Iris Allen sending backup to help the downed speedster could be heard clearly, it squatted so its voice could be heard over the comms '"This is only the beggining" '''and with that it flashed away... : : '''XXX 3 Hours Later S.T.A.R Labs, Medbay Barry stood over his unconscious daughter, concern etched into every orifice of his stoic form, Caitlin entered the room, Barry turned to her and asked "How bad is it" Caitlin gazed sympathetically before answering "Its bad, she had multiple broken ribs, a fractured arm, a ripped rotator cuff, a broken spine, and a shattered ankle" Caitlin listed off, during her entire monologue Barry had been stiff as well as Iris, "How bad is her spine" he asked, Caitlin, shook her head "I don't know, she's healing but she'll be bedridden for a while, that's if she actually heals, he was harder on her than Zoom was on you, Barry gave a clipped nod, Caitlin recognizing the dismissal left, Barry stared down at the broken body of his daughter, his rage brimming in his eyes at the man who could do this to his daughter, Iris holding her daughters hand asked "What are we going to do" Barry coldly responded "We're gonna make sure she heals, we're going to find the man who did this, and we're going to catch him" Iris nodded in agreement, Barry muttered under his breath "And I'm going to kill him" with that Barry sped off to begin his hunt while Iris watched over their daughter. XXX Astern was giddy, he just recked the daughter of the Flash so easily it had been like taking a walk, Central Park, as he ran through the city showing his victory to all a bolt of yellow came hurtling towards him, he smiled, The Flash, Astern began to run faster and faster keeping himself just in front of the maddened speedster, zig-zagging through the streets the 2 speedsters raced, gold and red mixed constantly threading together until it stopped, Astern was sent flying into a wall a crater left where he hit, clenching his teeth so a groan wouldn't escape his lips Astern got up to see The Flash ''vibrating in anger, smiling he decided this was going to be fun, sending an unnoticed bolt of electricity to his ring causing it to surge concentrated Tachyons into his bloodstream he focused himself for the fight to come all of this he did in a second, '"So, the great Flash has come to bring me in" '''he chuckled as he saw Category:Stories Category:Flash Stories Category:Stories (Earth 818)